


The Hunt

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Ger, Gerain, Gerain Tareg, Kyr, M/M, Nikyri Tyen, Tareg'erai'nuruodo, Tyen'ikyr'iskatel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bounty Hunter Nikyri takes Ger on a short hunt to teach him bounty hunting skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a longer piece. Parts two and three will follow but are WIPs at this time.  
> (originally posted to tumblr on 27 June 2013:   
> http://bluegreywhatifs.tumblr.com/post/54029910700/the-hunt-day-one )

Kyr’s hands tightened, blue skin stretched white over his knuckles as he gripped the straps of his pack. The engine noise of the shuttle was too loud for conversation, but he turned to look at the man strapped in next to him. Ger nodded and Kyr returned the acknowledgement with a smile, one quickly ended as the vibrations rattled his teeth. He was unsure how this trip would play out, but recent events had made him realize that taking Ger on a Mandalorian-style hunt would make it easier to teach the agent some of the more chaotic and instinctual aspects of bounty hunting. He was still rankled by the implication that he wasn’t doing what he’d been hired to do. No one would accuse him of not keeping his end of the bargain; he’d make sure of that.

The small shuttle landed, the door opening with a high-pitched whine. The two Chiss unbuckled themselves and stepped down the ramp, the savannas of Dathomir in front of them. Tall grasses waved in the slight breeze and the occasional grove of trees indicated potential water sources. The late afternoon sun was dipping towards the horizon and a faint, dry, dusty-sweet scent hung in the air. Kyr turned to confirm departure arrangements with the shuttle pilot, then followed Ger to a distance to watch the craft launch back into the sky.

When the sound of the engines receded, he pulled out his com unit and datapad and turned them off, placing the tech in a zippered pouch. He handed a matching pouch to Ger.

"Everything gets turned off and put away. For much of this outing, we’ll rely on our senses."

Kyr watched the grey Chiss, looking for any sign of reticence. He heard the distance in his own voice, noted with a twinge of regret the formality of his actions, but he’d concluded this was for the best. In the short time he’d taken the agent on as a crew member, he’d focused on their commonalities. He’d forgotten to maintain distance and begun to trust the other more than he should have; thought of the man as a friend.

That had all crashed against a wall when Ger had reminded him of their roles, employer and trainer, Intelligence agent and student. They could be nothing beyond superficial acquaintances.

Ger solemnly nodded, accepted the bag and did as instructed. They both stowed the items in their packs, and with final adjustments to balance the loads, started down the slight incline towards the edge of the savanna. As they walked, Kyr began to talk.

"As I mentioned before, you have the skills to be a bounty hunter. It’s often nothing more than information gathering, then showing up where you know your target may be. Surveillance, patience, knowing how to spot when the target is going to bolt. This is the bulk of it. Negotiation sometimes works, but I’ve found most try to run. If you’ve done your preparations, most of the time no one gets hurt." Kyr paused to squint up at the sky, then at the sparse ground cover, veering to the left as they continued. The change in direction faced them into the setting sun.

"I prefer the simple jobs, but sometimes they surprise you," the hunter laughed grimly, “or their friends do.

"When your target seems likely to resist, it’s best to hit first, hit fast, go for a weak point and incapacitate them before they realize it’s coming." Kyr kept his eyes on the ground to avoid the sun, occasionally scuffing a bit of the dirt with his boot. “Remove their weapons or restrain their arms, pin the torso down. Strength isn’t necessary but it is an advantage if your target wants to fight."

"How often do you face more than one target at a time?" Ger asked, his head turned from side to side as he surveyed the area.

"That usually depends on the target. I take most jobs to keep us in business, not because there’s a wealth of riches in it. The jobs pay less but they are quick and don’t require a lot of up-front expenses." Kyr shrugged. “It all adds up. We can do a few of these at a time, too.

"We often track people that skip out on deals, steal data or technology or shipments. They’re not violent by nature, and," Kyr laughed, “they don’t know how to hide. They’re easily tracked, subdued, and returned to face charges." He smiled wryly. “It sometimes seems too easy.

"To make sure we continue to have choices, though, we do take a few risky jobs every year," the blue Chiss sounded almost resigned. “Like the Balmorra job. That will keep us comfortable for a little while."

Kyr stopped, head tipped as if listening for something, then finally pointed to small grove of trees.

"We have maybe another hour of daylight and want to be up before dawn. We’ll camp there."

Ger adjusted his pack and nodded, turning to look at Kyr as they continued.

"What are we looking for? You said this trip would help teach me some of the Mandalorian tactics, but it might help to know what the goal is," the agent lifted his hands, palms up, as he shrugged.

"I deliberately didn’t give you information on our target," Kyr briefly shaded his eyes as he looked ahead, then glanced at the man walking to his right, “although in nearly all situations, you’d be able to prepare in advance. This isn’t about preparation. No matter how much one prepares, there’s still—"

Kyr dropped his right shoulder and lurched into Ger, as if to trip him. The agent held his ground but tensed and spun towards the hunter, his arm automatically reaching for his weapon only to find his bowcaster missing. Kyr quickly caught Ger’s upraised arm before he could lower it, pushing backwards to unbalance the man. The hunter tapped the butt end of the bowcaster against the back of the agent’s knee and pulled him forward as Ger’s leg buckled under the unexpected pressure, sending him to the ground. Kyr followed, using his full weight to pin down the man’s legs and arms as best he could around the pack still on the agent’s back.

"—aspects you can’t control." Kyr’s voice was rough from the effort of restraining the struggling man but as he finished his sentence, he felt the agent relax.

"You have to trust your instinct and quickly recover from surp—" he moved to stand, releasing Ger and felt his legs slip out from under him. He landed on his back with a grunt, the pack canting him to his side. Kyr blinked up at the sky before his eyes focused on Ger. At the same time he registered the pressure on his arm and chest, the fingers at his exposed neck.

Instinct made him reach for a blaster with his free hand while trying to dislodge the agent before he made himself stop and gauge the situation. A nervous half-laugh escaped and Kyr felt an unsettling quiver in his stomach as he warily eyed the vibroknife poised above his exposed armpit. It wasn’t turned on, but Ger’s point was made.

The Chiss held their positions, each simply breathing as they watched the other for further motion. Finally, with a practiced flick, Ger turned the knife blade into a defensive position. A small smile touched his lips and he shifted. Kyr felt pressure ease and took a deeper breath as he pulled his arm against his body, but he didn’t take his eyes off the agent. Ger slowly released his hold, the hand on Kyr’s throat the last point to detach as he stood.

He sheathed his knife and held a hand out to help Kyr up. Kyr nodded thanks and in silence, the two dusted themselves off, adjusting their gear. Kyr picked up the bowcaster he’d thrown out of reach and handed the weapon back to Ger.

"So, uh, that was the first lesson," Kyr broke the silence, speaking slowly. He rubbed his neck, then ran his hands through his hair, causing the shaggy cut to stand on end in some places. “I think you figured that out," he shrugged, turning away from the agent as he felt warmth flood his face. He inhaled and exhaled quietly, a small frown forming. “I think it was as much a lesson for me as for you. I removed the bowcaster but missed the blade. I can’t believe I did that." The hunter let out a short laugh, adrenaline and embarrassment needing release. “That could have ended badly."

"It didn’t." Ger shook his head although Kyr was not facing him. “I paid attention. You weren’t trying to hurt me. I’ve seen you at work on Balmorra, remember. You don’t seem like the type to turn on your…" it was only a slight pause, barely registered, but it was enough to make Kyr turn back towards Ger, "…crew," the agent finished.

Kyr nodded once, his expression fleetingly sentimental before becoming determined.

"Hopefully, I’ll never have a reason to. Now let’s get to that grove before dark."

The Chiss reached the trees and in the fading light Kyr checked the perimeter, looking for signs of habitation on ground and above.

"There shouldn’t be any rain so we won’t bother with the tent. Tomorrow night will be a different story, but at least the ground isn’t toxic and nothing seems to have used this area recently." Kyr flashed a quick grin at Ger. “I think we’ll be safe for the night." The hunter removed his pack and set it down, loosening the fasteners to release his bedroll.

"Unfortunately, that probably means we’re in for a longer walk tomorrow."

"How do you figure that?" Ger asked mildly as he unhooked his own pack, placing it on the ground.

Kyr pointed at faint tracks in the dirt, the bark of trees rubbed away, discarded bones.

"We may be into the start of the cold season but during the day the area is still hot. Animals seek shade and if this grove was frequented, the signs would be fresh, vegetation would be missing from where the animals sleep." Kyr moved to a level area away from the trees and started to clear the debris, kicking rubble out of the way before he spoke again. “The grass has grown back, which indicates the animals migrated to where food is more readily available some time ago." With a practiced shake, Kyr placed his bedroll on the cleared ground and sat. He opened his pack and started to pull out items.

"What are we looking for? You still haven’t told me." Ger looked around, selecting an area at a polite distance from Kyr to place his bedroll.

"An animal called a kamurith. It’s not like a rancor, if you’re worried about that, although it is big and will be a challenge," the tone in Kyr’s deep voice was meant to be reassuring. “Rancors are hunted enough, made to live in cages, used as entertainment." He shook his head. “I won’t have anything to do with that.

"The kamurith is a reptilian animal, large and solitary with a poisonous bite and sharp claws. We’ll be wearing armor, because those claws can easily gut a person. I brought the antidote in case one of us gets bitten, too."

"Are we going to face it without weapons?" Ger sounded incredulous.

Kyr chuckled, shaking his head.

"This isn’t a verd’goten — the Mando’ad rite of passage." Kyr stopped his rummaging to watch as Ger prepared his sleeping area. “We’re not looking to prove anything. This is just a simple hunting trip to teach you how to track and catch prey without sophisticated technology. It’s a basic skill that every bounty hunter should have. By the way," he waved at Ger’s bedroll, “you might want to move in that direction," Kyr glanced up, then indicated a spot further away from the trees. He pointed up at the tree cover. “Those branches don’t look healthy.

"Anyway, technology is a good thing. I can’t do my job without it, but it doesn’t hurt to expand the toolbox, right? Especially when you’re in remote places and can only rely on yourself." He placed the items in his hands down next to him, looking intently at the agent.

"Listen, I don’t know how extensive your training is, but combat techniques are obviously not necessary, so I’m going to skip it. I’ll be up front and admit that I am not sure I know how to teach you to appear to be a hunter. My goal is to try to teach you to be a hunter. That means tracking like a hunter. Thinking like a hunter. Reacting like a hunter."

"That works. I need to be convincing, however that happens." Ger nodded as he sat down on his bedroll, facing Kyr. “May I ask you question?"

"Yes."

"When did you start thinking of yourself as a hunter?"

Kyr studied Ger with a slight frown, barely seen in the gloaming.

"That’s…that’s a good question." He fell silent, eyes downcast as he considered his answer. He absently reached for a square-shaped item he’d removed from his pack and thumbed a switch. The square lit up, providing a soft glow for their campsite. He placed the light between them, looking back up at the agent.

"I think I resisted calling myself that for a long time. Years. I mean, I never thought I’d be doing this. For a boy brought up as I was, it wasn’t even an idea. I wasn’t, I’m not, ambitious. I thought of myself as a ship mechanic, even after I learned to handle a blaster and started going on jobs. I learned to fake the confidence back then, but I guess I was pretty good at faking a lot, even before I left home," Kyr shrugged, drawing lines in the dirt. “It took time, but one day I identified myself as a bounty hunter after restraining a target — it was a solo side job and had taken me days to track him through the Nar Shaddaa sewers — and I remember…this is silly, but I remember smiling as I told him who I was. I’d tracked a criminal down and was going to return him to justice. It felt good." Kyr smiled at the memory, his eyes glowing brighter. “I think that might be when I realized that I could do this, that I kind of enjoyed it. This was who I was. It was the same feeling I got when I told my sister…" the hunter abruptly cut himself off, his expression sobered, "…that I couldn’t stay in the Ascendancy."

Kyr glanced quickly at Ger, then down at the items he’d pulled from his pack. He set the pile of clothing at the end of his bedroll and placed several bottles, self-heating stimcafs and meal packs near the glow light.

"So I had years to learn and adjust to the lifestyle." Kyr frowned, unconsciously picking up a nearby pebble and rolling it through his fingers. He rubbed the dirt off on his trousers, examining the rock in the camp light before slipping it into a pocket. “We don’t have that luxury, from what you told me. Whatever is happening on Csaus isn’t going to wait years for you or me to be ready."

"No, it’s not." Ger shook his head.

The two regarded each other for a long moment. Although discussion and lessons had eased the distance and relaxed the formal tone in their voices, the unspoken questions still haunted their conversation. Kyr cleared his throat and dusted his hands off.

"So, what delicious meal will you choose tonight?" He flashed a lopsided grin at Ger, motioning at the meal packs. “We have the choice of spicy grains or…spicy noodles, maybe?" Kyr nudged the packets towards the agent.

"At least we got a good deal on the spicy ones no one else will eat." Ger picked up the noodles and a sanitary and utility packet, smiling briefly at Kyr.

Kyr chuckled.

"Lucky thing we like the same flavors."

The two ate their rations companionably, conversation lazily meandering into the evening. Kyr dimmed the camp light and stretched out on his bedroll, cushioning his head on his hands and crossing his ankles. Sighing quietly, he gazed at the stars, glancing over occasionally to see Ger’s head also tipped towards the sky.

"This is perfect," Kyr blurted out after they’d been quiet for some time, waving a hand at the sky, the stars and planets that dotted the darkness. “I mean, we can see this from space, but for some reason the galaxy seems more awe-inspiring from a planet. Less impersonal, maybe." Kyr felt his face flush as he shared the sentiment. “Do you ever think about it? How large it is, how it formed, how far it goes? Does it even end? I’ve never seen an end."

"I was frightened the first time I saw the sky. It seemed endless and foreign." Kyr heard the shift as Ger turned slightly towards him. “Csillans don’t spend much time above ground; the conditions are too harsh. Training helped me grow accustomed to the sensation of all that…space," the agent chuckled, the palm of a hand waved up at the stars, “but it can still amaze me. I could only read about the galaxy or watch holovids most of the time, but I studied whenever I could."

Kyr turned towards the agent, bending an arm to support the weight of his upper body on an elbow.

"I used to look at the night sky with my sister and we’d make up stories about what people were like in other star systems. Only when our parents weren’t listening, of course." Kyr sheepishly grinned as he remembered. “Once in awhile I’d have a… a friend who didn’t mind observing the sky, too, but they were always less curious about the world out there."

"I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t curious about the universe. I still read about stellar properties when I have time. It’s not just a thing I tell people, you know." Ger chuckled, his smile faint but warm as he turned to look at Kyr before his attention returned to the sky.

"For instance," Ger pointed at a faint cluster of stars, “those stars are a true binary system. They are held together in mutual gravitation around a common mass. Neither is dominant; they are equals. There are unequal binary systems, of course." Ger scanned the sky, pointing to another smudge. “In that one, there is a primary and a secondary star. You can just about see the orange color of the one but the blue star is hidden."

Kyr silently listened as Ger continued, watching the agent’s expression soften. Ger’s voice was almost reverent as he expounded, and Kyr felt a thrill in his gut similar to the one he’d had earlier that day. He smiled and eased down onto his back to study the sky again, simply enjoying the impromptu astronomy lesson.

"I used to look at charts of the Path of the Houses and wonder what caused the planets to align like that. I learned to navigate distances between those planets when we’d go offsite to study the transportation systems on other Ascendancy planets. The path is almost linear in places." Kyr interjected at a break in Ger’s discussion, looking over at the agent with an apologetic smile. “I’m afraid my thoughts were more fanciful than scientific, though."

"I visited your planet once," Ger’s voice was a shade wistful. “I remember thinking that Csausans were so lucky to be able to live on the surface, to be able to see the stars every night."

"I have to agree. We were. Or are. You know what I mean." Kyr smiled faintly. “I’ll always be Csausan, I guess."

The two Chiss lapsed into silence, lost in their own recollections.

"I’ve thought a lot about it, you know. Csaus. The riots," Kyr murmured, “My family. I need to know what’s going on, even though you may not be able to tell me." The hunter turned to study Ger, a sad smile on his lips. “I want to help you, even if our motives differ. It’s not about the credits anymore."

Ger returned the look, nodding slowly.

"I know I said you can’t trust me. I’m a part of a larger agenda, one that neither you nor I can control. However, please believe me when I say that I have no wish to hurt you, your family, or our people." Ger’s expression was earnest before it smoothed into practiced neutrality. “I need to gather information, though. As much as I can. It’s like what you said about bounty hunting. I’m hoping adequate preparation means no one gets harmed."

"I will defend them, if it comes to that," Kyr affirmed. “Just so you know." He watched Ger for a few moments before returning his gaze to the sky.

Ger nodded.

"I would expect nothing less."

The two fell silent again, the mood somber.

With a sigh, Kyr sat up and reached into his pack for a small bag. He stood and gathered the remnants of their meal, sealing the pack tightly and tucking it into the larger bag that held their provisions.

"That should keep the scent of food contained. The last thing we need is a wandering animal searching for food while we sleep." He stretched his shoulders and arms, then stooped to pick up a small light. He waved at the thickest part of the trees. “I’m just…ah, I’ll be back." The hunter ambled away, his light bobbing along until he disappeared among the trees.

Kyr returned and handed the light to Ger. He also dropped a few self-heating packets near the camp light.

"In case you need them. It’ll get cold later."

Ger nodded and accepted the light, heading off in a similar direction. Kyr watched until he could no longer see the man, then quickly finished preparing for sleep, slipping into his bedroll with a shiver.

"Should we set up a watch?" Ger asked as he returned to the campsite.

Kyr poked his head out of his roll and shook his head.

"No need. I placed proximity sensors. We’ll be alerted if anything larger than a womp rat approaches." He stifled a yawn. “Besides, you should get as much rest as you can." Kyr smiled at Ger, almost teasingly. “Tomorrow, you wear the heavy armor."

"I will try," Ger shrugged, and readied for sleep, flicking off the camp light and settling into his bedroll.

"Night," Kyr’s voice was muffled by fabric as he ducked his head back into warmth.

"Good night," the agent murmured.

Kyr closed his eyes, reviewing the day as his mind drifted towards sleep. His slight smile was followed by a small frown as he recalled Ger’s ability to turn the attack to his advantage. The agent obviously hadn’t needed the instruction. Kyr had checked against Ger’s hold briefly, satisfied that he would have to work to break the agent’s restraints. The slight imbalance of the agent’s footing would have been enough to give him an opening, but with the man’s weight on his chest and hand at his throat, not to mention the vibroknife, he would have suffered injuries if the fight had been real.

He told himself that was the reason he hadn’t wanted to break the agent’s hold. He hadn’t needed to. The hold had been solid, the agent’s body firm and strong against his own. Professionally, Kyr had been impressed. Yet the sunset delicately highlighting the agent’s face, the scent of crushed grass, the weight of the man and warmth of the hand on his neck had distracted him. That shouldn’t have happened. He couldn’t let that happen.

He was against you, that’s why you didn’t resist. It’s what you want.

Kyr’s eyes flickered open as he felt the heat spreading over his face, heart beating faster. He suppressed the urge to look in the direction of the agent, a small growl in his throat. He heard Ger stir, no doubt wondering at the sound. Kyr sighed and turned his back to Ger, squeezing his eyes shut.

He had been hired to do a job. If he could help his family, his people, he would. That was all.

He had no room for complications.


End file.
